There is a rotary compressor which is provided with an injection hole that injects a liquid refrigerant (injection liquid) to a compression chamber during compression of the refrigerant in a cylinder, in order to improve compression efficiency of the refrigerant. As a rotary compressor of the related technology, a configuration in which an injection hole is provided on an intermediate partition plate disposed between an upper cylinder and a lower cylinder, or a configuration in which an injection hole is provided in a cylinder, is known.
In addition, there is a rotary compressor which is provided with an accumulator that supplies the refrigerant to the inside of a compressor housing. In this type of the rotary compressor, an inlet pipe which is linked to the accumulator is connected to an outer circumferential surface of the compressor housing.
As a rotary compressor of a related technology, a configuration in which an injection pipe which injects a liquid refrigerant to the inside of a cylinder during the compression of the refrigerant in order to improve compression efficiency of the refrigerant on the inside of the cylinder, is known. One end portion of the injection pipe is disposed in an injection pipe taking-out portion provided in an outer circumferential portion of the compressor housing, and is connected to an injection connecting pipe via the injection pipe taking-out portion. In addition, the injection pipe taking-out portion is disposed on a side opposite to an accumulator, that is, a side opposite to a connection position between the compressor housing and the inlet pipe, in the circumferential direction of the compressor housing, and the injection connecting pipe is disposed along an outer circumferential surface of the compressor housing on the side opposite to the accumulator.
Examples of related art include Japanese Patent No. 3979407 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-343467.
In the above-described rotary compressor, the liquid refrigerant is injected to the inside of the compressor chamber against a pressure of the refrigerant which is during the compression in the compression chamber. Therefore, in a compression cycle, in accordance with a timing of injecting the liquid refrigerant to the inside of the compressor chamber, there is a tendency for an inlet amount by which the liquid refrigerant is suctioned to the inside of the compression chamber to fluctuate. Since the compression efficiency in the compression cycle which continues after the injection of the liquid refrigerant changes according to the change in inlet amount of the liquid refrigerant, it is desirable to suppress the fluctuation in compression efficiency, and to improve compression efficiency by setting the inlet amount of the liquid refrigerant to be appropriate.
In addition, the rotary compressor provided with the above-described accumulator has the accumulator attached to the compressor housing, and is shipped as a product in a state where one end portion of the injection connecting pipe is connected to the compressor housing. The rotary compressor is used together with an air conditioner as the injection introduction pipe for introducing the liquid refrigerant is connected to the connection portion which is the other end portion of the injection connecting pipe whose one end portion is connected to the compressor housing, by a user. At this time, the injection introduction pipe is bonded to the connection portion of the injection connecting pipe by welding.
However, in accordance with a change in structure of the rotary compressor, in a case where the injection pipe is disposed to be near a connection position between the compressor housing and the inlet pipe, the injection connecting pipe approaches the accumulator. Therefore, when work of welding the injection introduction pipe to the connection portion of the injection connecting pipe is performed, a welding tool is likely to come into contact with the accumulator, and there is a concern that the welding work is interrupted. In addition, there is also a concern that heat generated in a welding portion of the welding tool influences the accumulator.